


ménage à trois

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Holding Hands, Kissing, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: maki and shuichi decide to give kaito a little something special.





	ménage à trois

**Author's Note:**

> edit 4/27/18: aaAAAHHH 30+ KUDOS???? HGJHSGJGHJSDG TYSM??!! ;_; im honestly so surprised at how much support this fic has gotten?? i never would have thought it would get this popular but thank you all so much oh my goood ;w; i cant thank you guys enough!!! tysm again!!
> 
> this fic was heavily inspired by the scene in nekopara volume 3 where chocola, vanilla, and kashou (their master) have a threesome  
> i hope this fic isnt a complete copy of that scene, i just wanted to write a fic where shuichi, maki and kaito have a threesome  
> also this might not be so good because ive never written a threesome before  
> i really hope maki, kaito and shuichi arent too ooc, i kind of had a hard time writing this  
> regardless i hope you enjoy my super self-indulgent smut -flings myself into the sun-

"Kaito... we hope you don't mind if we do this for you..." Shuichi said, his hands on Kaito's shoulders.

"Think of it as like a thanks for everything you've done for us, Kaito..." Maki said, giving a slight smile. 

"S-Shuichi... Maki Roll... you really don't have to do this for me, you know," Kaito said, blushing. He felt like his sidekicks were spoiling him a little too much. Kaito was sitting in a chair with his hands pinned behind his back. Maki was behind him, one of her hands placed over his crotch and Shuichi was in front of him.

"But we want to..." Shuichi mumbled, blushing. "I-It'll feel good, don't worry..." the detective stuttered, giving a smile.

"Just relax, Kaito..." Maki said softly in the astronaut's ear.

Shuichi pressed his lips to Kaito's, softly moaning into the kiss. Their kisses were soft and passionate, yet heated... Kaito's goatee was tickling Shuichi's chin. The detective's giggles were muffled by the heated kisses shared between him and Kaito.

Maki slowly started to rub Kaito's bulge through his pants. She licked at his earlobe to tease Kaito, gently suckling on it. Even though Maki hadn't been touched yet, she felt herself getting aroused and her panties getting wet...

The luminary of the stars moaned under Maki's touch as Shuichi kept kissing him. The detective tried to slip his tongue into Kaito's mouth, poking the tip of his tongue inbetween Kaito's lips. Kaito parted his lips and let Shuichi's tongue slip into his mouth. They swirled their tongues around in each other's mouth. Shuichi slipped his hand under Kaito's shirt, gently playing with his chest...

"Kaito... you're starting to get hard..." Maki said, rubbing Kaito's clothed erection. Shuichi pulled back from kissing the luminary of the stars, leaving a thin strand of saliva between them. They both were lightly panting and their faces flushed. Kaito couldn't help but think that Shuichi looked extremely lewd right now... His face was a cute pink color and he was panting to catch his breath from kissing. His eyes were filled with desire and lust, too... 

"Ngh..." Kaito groaned as Maki rubbed him through his pants. "It's because of you two, you know..." he mumbled, blushing.

"Kaito... are you ready for us?" Shuichi asked. He was eager to give Kaito his gift. The detective had already become aroused from kissing Kaito, too...

"Yeah, I'm ready..." the astronaut smiled and nodded.

"Let's go to the bed..." Shuichi said. He led Kaito the bed, straddling himself on top of the luminary of the stars. 

Shuichi stripped himself of his jacket, leaving it on the other side of the bed. He then loosened his tie and took it off, going to unbutton his shirt. Kaito couldn't help but stare as his cute sidekick stripped in front of him. "Shuichi is so cute..." Kaito thought to himself, blushing. The detective then loosened his belt, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. His slid off his pants along with his boxers, fully naked now. The astronaut couldnt help but blush, knowing what was going to come next...

Maki then started to undress herself, taking off everything except her red thigh-highs because Kaito liked them. She got on the bed, facing Shuichi and straddling herself above Kaito. She lowered her hips until her pussy made contact with his lips. Kaito gripped Maki's soft thighs with his hands, sticking his tongue out and lapping up the cum spilling out of her.

"A-Ah..." Maki moaned as Kaito began to eat her out. She tried to keep her moans quiet by biting down on her lower lip, letting out soft whimpers and mewls.

Shuichi reached for the bedside table, opening the drawer and pulling out a bottle of lube. He opened the cap of the bottle, pouring a generous amount of lube on his fingers. He slid one finger inside his entrance, pumping it in and out of himself. The detective whimpered and mewled as he prepared himself, slowly adding in another finger. He made a scissoring motion to try and open himself up, moaning as he tried to get used to the feeling. After fingering himself for a bit, Shuichi pulled his fingers out of his entrance. He grabbed the lube and poured an adequate amount on his palm. He grabbed Kaito's dick, pumping it with his hand. After doing this for a little bit, Shuichi positioned himself on top of Kaito's length, lining it up with his entrance. He slowly slid his hips down, moaning out and trying to get used to the feeling inside him.

"H-Hah..." the detective moaned out. He thrusted his hips up and down at a slow pace. "M-Maki, your hand..." he whimpered. The raven-haired girl looked at Shuichi with a confused expression on her face. "C-Can we hold hands...?" he asked in a breathy voice. Maki nodded and Shuichi gently took hold of her hands, interlocking his fingers with hers. It was hard for Maki to keep her moans quiet as Kaito licked every inch of her pussy he could. He licked at her sensitive clit and thrusted his tongue into her entrance, tasting the fluids leaking from her.

"N-Ngh! Kaito...!" Maki cried out, squeezing Shuichi's hands. The pleasure from the luminary of the stars eating her out was almost too good, and she was getting closer and closer to her orgasm. Shuichi picked up the pace of his hips, thrusting up and down faster than before. He cried out when the shaft of Kaito's dick nudged against his prostate, inching him closer to his release. Shuichi's dick hadn't even been touched, yet he was still fully erect and precum was leaking from the tip...

"M-Maki... Kiss..." the detective breathed out. Maki didn't say a word and pressed her lips to Shuichi's, moaning. Their kisses were a little sloppy and heated, and they didn't wait long to French kiss. Shuichi slipped his tongue into Maki's mouth, swirling it around her tongue. They pulled back, their faces flushed and panting while leaving a thin strand of saliva between them. 

"K-Kaito, I'm cumming...!" Maki cried out, signaling her orgasm. She trembled as she came, squeezing Shuichi's hands tight. Cum spilled from her entrance, and Kaito licked up her mess. He licked her a few more times, giving her clit one last lick before Maki lifted herself off of Kaito's face.

"A-Ahh!" Shortly after Maki, Shuichi came, too. His cum spilled on the astronaut's shirt, a little bit getting onto his stomach. Kaito came after Shuichi, groaning as he did so. The detective whimpered as he felt Kaito's warm cum inside him. Shuichi lifted himself off of the luminary of the stars, collapsing by his side. Maki snuggled to Kaito's side, too, holding Shuichi's hand. Kaito wrapped his arms around his two sidekicks, holding them closely.

"Kaito... was that good?" Shuichi asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah, you guys really spoiled me this time... now I know what a Maki Roll tastes like," the luminary of the stars replied, laughing at his own joke.

"Do you wanna die...?" Maki said, pouting. 

"Hey now, Maki Roll, I was just joking" Kaito replied, chuckling and petting her head. Maki smiled and nuzzled her face into his side, feeling comforted by his warmth.

"I know, Kaito," she replied.

Shuichi smiled and nuzzled his face into Kaito's side. "Good night, Kaito and Maki... Love you..."

Maki gave one of her rare smiles. "You too, Shuichi... Good night Kaito, I love you."

Kaito smiled, petting their heads. "I love you too as well. Good night," he said, closing his eyes. The three of them slowly lulled to sleep snuggled together, feeling happy and relaxed...


End file.
